1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a case for a mobile electronic device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a case that is relatively form fitting to a mobile electronic device, wherein the case is water resistant, and wherein the case when holding the mobile electronic device is buoyant in water.
2. Related Art
Mobile electronic devices, such as cellular telephones and music players, are becoming more and more popular. Because mobile electronic devices provide the ability to communicate with others, provide access to information, or provide video and audio entertainment, people are taking mobile electronic devices to almost any place they go. Unfortunately, the outer casings of mobile electronic devices are often not water resistant or otherwise sealed to prevent damage to the sensitive electronics that make up the devices. Hence, accidents such as submersion of a mobile electronic device in water at a pool or at a beach are common place, and these accidents may end up rendering a device unusable. Moreover, the outer surfaces of mobile electronic devices are often made from materials that can be easily scratched.
Cases are often provided for mobile electronic devices in order to reduce the possibility of damaging the device from inadvertent contact with liquids, inadvertent drops, corrosion in high humidity environments, etc. Some of these cases are made to be water resistant, and some are further made to be buoyant in water. Such cases, however, are cumbersome and bulky. Thus, while there have been efforts to design aesthetically pleasing mobile electronic devices, the devices are often obscured in unattractive cases in order to ensure against accidental damage. Moreover, such bulky cases often cannot be held in convenient places such as shirt or pants pockets.